


И в болезни

by Hrizotil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине заболел</p>
            </blockquote>





	И в болезни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377462) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 



> Перевод-пересказ

Аомине Дайки чувствовал себя отвратительно. Он с трудом мог дышать, голова раскалывалась, а суставы ломило. Еще его постоянно знобило, хотя он с ног до головы завернулся в одеяло.  
Он заболел, причем разболелся всерьез, оттого не было ни малейшего желания вставать с кровати. С утра он позвонил Момои, когда, проснувшись, почувствовал, что с организмом что-то не так. Он попросил девушку прийти и захватить какой-нибудь еды, но Момои, к сожалению, была сильно занята и не могла навестить его раньше вечера.   
Аомине недовольно застонал, но согласился. «Я дождусь», - сказал он. Момои сбросила вызов, Аомине отложил свой телефон и попытался снова задремать.  
Менее, чем через пять минут, мобильный снова подал сигнал. Аомине заворчал, дотягиваясь до трубки, чтобы посмотреть, кто ему пишет.  
Кагами Тайга. Вот же _Бакагами._  
Аомине скривился, но сообщение прочитал.  
«Как насчет спарринга?», - спрашивал Кагами.  
Аомине хмыкнул и напечатал: «Я заболел, придурок. Отвали».  
Ответ пришел тут же: «Хаха! Я думал, зараза к заразе не липнет!»  
Аомине не стал ничего отвечать, отбросив телефон в сторону. Ему все еще было хреново, и Кагами совсем не способствовал обратному. Аомине ненавидел болеть.  
Он уже почти уснул, когда услышал звонок в дверь. Даже у Аомине не нашлось сил выругаться.  
\- Заходи, - он постарался сказать как можно громче, хотя горло разболелось. – Там открыто.  
Он зарылся обратно в одеяло, не заботясь о том, услышал его человек снаружи или нет. А потом дверь его комнаты распахнулась. Аомине выглянул из-под одеяла и моргнул.  
\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он шокировано, распознав на пороге своей комнаты Кагами.  
Кагами ухмыльнулся.  
\- Не хотел это пропустить. Увидеть тебя больным и слабым. Когда еще такое случится, - он засмеялся. – Чувак, это отпад. У тебя все лицо покраснело.  
\- Пошел нахер, - рявкнул Аомине.  
Но Кагами продолжил веселиться. А потом бросил что-то в его сторону. Аомине поймал, его глаза расширились.  
\- Я подумал, это может помочь, - сказал Кагами, кивая на несколько откровенных журналов в руках Аомине.  
Губы Аомине растянулись в ухмылке.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не заморачивайся, придурок, - Кагами развернулся, собираясь покинуть комнату. – Наслаждайся. А я что-нибудь тебе приготовлю. И я захватил кое-что с собой, что может пригодиться. Не против, если я воспользуюсь кухней?  
\- Будь как дома.  
Кагами кивнул и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
Ухмылка Аомине едва могла уместиться на лице, а потом он вспомнил о Сацуки. Поэтому перед тем, как открыть новенький журнал, он потянулся к телефону.  
«Приходить не нужно, - напечатал он. – У меня все под контролем. Бакагами сейчас здесь и уже что-то для меня готовит».  
Аомине отбросил телефон, хмыкнул и открыл свой журнал. Болеть не так уж и плохо в конце концов.  
  


~/~

  
Момои прочитала сообщение от Аомине и нахмурилась. Кагами? У Аомине дома? Готовит ему? Звучало просто невероятно, но потом она вспомнила о случае, когда Дайки потратил кучу времени и денег, чтобы достать для Кагами пару обуви из ограниченной серии, потому что у них размер ноги одинаковый – пояснил он ей потом, как будто она могла купиться на это.  
Момои улыбнулась. Возможно, таким образом Кагами пытался отблагодарить Дайки. Взаимоотношения между этими двумя обещали быть очень занятными.


End file.
